1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the dispensing of tickets for an event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most direct manner in which tickets for an event are dispensed is for the ticket purchaser to go the event, purchase a ticket and proceed to enter the event venue, e.g., a movie theater. Tickets may be reserved and held at the ticket office for the user upon attending the event. Then there is the advanced ticket sales wherein tickets are purchased and mailed to the purchaser from a central depository.
Often scalpers misuse the tickets and tickets are exchanged once in the venue to allow numerous persons to use one ticket to enter prized areas of the venue.